A diabetic patient measures his/her blood glucose level periodically, and injects insulin on the basis of the blood glucose level to keep a normal blood glucose level. Conventionally, in order to measure blood glucose level, a small amount of blood is collected from a finger tip or the like of a patient using a puncture unit, and next, the blood glucose level of the collected blood is measured using a measurement unit, and thereafter, insulin is injected into the patient according to the measured blood glucose level using an injection unit.
More specifically, as shown in FIG. 17, initially a puncture needle port 2 of a puncture unit 1 is applied to a finger tip or the like of a patient. Thereafter, a button 3 is pressed. Then, a needle protrudes from the puncture needle port 2 at high speed and goes back instantly, whereby the needle makes a minute wound on the finger tip or the like, and blood is collected from this wound.
Then, using a measurement unit 4 for measuring blood glucose level shown in FIG. 18, the collected blood is dropped onto a sensor 5 that is inserted in the measurement unit 4. Thereby, the blood glucose level is displayed on a display 6. On the basis of the blood glucose level displayed on the display 6, an amount of insulin to be administered is set by a setting button 8 of an injection unit 7 shown in FIG. 19.
Next, a puncture needle port 9 of the injection unit 7 is applied to the skin of the patient, and an administration button is pressed. Then, a needle protrudes from the puncture needle port 9 and thereby insulin is administrated to the patient. As prior arts relating to the present invention, Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2002-219114 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2004-000555 (Patent Document 2) are known.
In the conventional administration of insulin, however, since the puncture unit 1, the measurement unit 4, and the injection unit 7 are different units independent from each other, it is troublesome to take along all of these units.